Just for one night
by katekidman
Summary: What happened the night Bron and Charlotte kissed? ONE SHOT.


"What do you do ey

**Disclaimer: I don't own All saints. **

_**Hey there. I was very bored one day watching… watching season 5 of All Saints and thought I should put out there what happened with Charlotte and Bron that night they kissed! **_

_**So its girl on girl action. If that bothers you… obviously don't read it. **_

_**Please enjoy and review! **_

"What do you do ey? You girlies, what do you do huh?" Bron asked.

Charlotte stared at Bron, trying not to laugh. "Shut up!" She joked.

"Make me!" Bron slurred, her head spinning from the alcohol, her eyes lingering on Charlotte's lips, "Go on," she urged.

Charlotte stared at Bron surprised, stuttered slightly before slowly leaning in, capturing her lips.

Charlotte was in heaven, when Bron had first kissed her tonight it had been amazing, but she thought it was a one off… because Ben was there.

But now Bron had initiated this kiss… and maybe more.

Charlotte pulled back gently, looking into her eyes. Bron grinned before pulling her back pressing her lips more firmly against hers.

Bron's head was spinning crazily; they sure had thrown back their fair share of drinks tonight. She just couldn't stand it, seeing Paula and Ben together… happy… as she once was with him. God she loved him… but she had screwed it up and she had to accept that he wasn't hers anymore.

But still… he hadn't wasted anytime before he was with another woman! And with Paula for Gods sake! Bron was dying inside without him, and he was completely fine, off screwing the next best thing.

With these thoughts going through Bron's head, she gripped Charlotte's head harder and pushed her tongue into her eager mouth. She could taste the alcohol in her mouth mixing with hers, which aroused her even more.

Charlotte felt Bron push her tongue into her mouth and moaned out loud… god she been attracted to Bron the moment she met her and that attraction had only grown since then. Tonight when Bron had rubbed her back she had warned her not too, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist her is she kept doing it.

Charlotte pushed on Bron's shoulders, making her lay down onto the bed. Hovering over her, Charlotte grinned before leaning down once again kissing her passionately.

Bron pulled at Charlotte's jacket, pushing it off her shoulders. Charlotte helped sitting up and pulling it off, chucking it to the ground.

She leant down and pulled at Bron's shirt getting it off over her head. "Nice Bra, you noodle" Charlotte joked.

Bron laughed, "I've shown you mine, so you show me yours," she said raising her eyebrows.

Charlotte gave her a sideways grin before lifting her own shirt over her head, Charlotte moved back down to Bron and started making out with her again, running her hands down her stomach stopping at the top of her pants and unbuttoning them.

Moving down her legs she pulled the pants down with her until they were completely off. Standing at the end off the bed Charlotte removed her own and threw them to the ground.

"Hurry up Beaumont!" Bron winged.

Charlotte climbed back over her, kissing her softly dipping her tongue into her mouth.

Bron pulled at her back, pulling her down on top of her, their skin touching at every point.

Bron moaned loudly, at the warmth of Charlotte's body on top of hers.

Charlotte kissed her neck, moving down to her chest, bringing her bra straps down with her. Bron arched her back allowing Charlotte to unclip it, revealing her breasts.

Charlotte wasted not time in grabbing one of her breasts in one hand, and massaging it gently.

Bron arched her back again moaning in ecstasy.

Charlotte continued down her body, leaving small wet kissed on her stomach before reaching the top of her underwear. Charlotte looked up at Bron, asking for her permission.

Bron's chest rose and fell as she looked down at Charlotte silently saying 'don't you dare stop.'

Charlotte pulled her underwear down slowly until they were completely off.

Moving back up she kissed her thighs, slowly parting them, moving to the inner area.

Charlotte licked slowly around Bron's opening, hearing Bron gasp and moan. Charlotte grinned and started again going deeper and harder. Bron's hands grasped the sheets around her, in pleasure, "oh… god…" she moaned.

Charlotte grasped Bron's legs behind her knee, continuing her torture.

Bron was in heaven, what Charlotte was doing was amazing. She hadn't felt pleasure like this since the last time with Ben.

Charlotte move swiftly from in between her legs to her face slipping her tongue into her mouth. Bron moaned again, tasting herself on charlotte tongue.

Charlotte subtly moved her hand down Bron's body slipping I finger swiftly in side.

Caught of guard Bron yelped in surprise and pleasure. Charlotte moved her finger in and out expertly, kissing Bron in the same motion as her finger. Bron's body shivered with pleasure…loving this assault on her body.

Charlotte moved her finger faster, slipping another one and placing her thumb on her clit.

This was too much to handle for Bron as she raised her hips up and down frantically, hearing herself moaning loudly.

Charlotte kept her movement with her fingers and she shoved her tongue into Bron's mouth, feeling Bron respond enthusiastically, finally hearing her muffled scream into her mouth as her orgasm rippled over her.

Bron fell back into the bed, her chest heaving frantically, "Wow" she said simply.

Charlotte grinned cheekily at her, "that's what we girlies do."

Bron laughed kissing her heatedly, before braking away slowly "time to repay the favour ey?"

Charlotte eyes widened, her eyebrows rising, a huge smile on her face, "I guess so noodle."

Bron rolled them over so she was on top, slowly raking her fingers down her stomach, continuing pulling down her underwear with her.

Bron kissed her way back up Charlotte's legs, hearing Charlotte moaning uncontrollably above her.

Reaching her center Bron stopped for a moment… "I don't really know what I'm doing Beaumont," she said biting her lip gently.

Charlotte was panting, the need to be satisfied overwhelming her, "You'll know what to do… believe me."

Bron smiled at her, before starting her attack.

Gasps and moans filled the bedroom for many hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the night Charlotte looked over at Bron who was sound asleep next to her.

This was by far the best night and best experience she had ever had. But she knew it would never happen again…Bron was obviously still very much in love with Ben, and she always would be.

Charlotte reached over and flicked Bron's hair off her face, moving in and kissing her gently on the lips.

Sighing, Charlotte got up and started getting dressed; when she was done she grabbed her boots in one hand and her bag in the other and walked to the door.

Turning one last time, Charlotte gazed at Bron, smiling gently.

That was amazing thing to share with Bron… even if it was only for one night.

With that final though Charlotte left the room closing the door softly behind her.

The End.


End file.
